


Concrete

by Honeydance



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeydance/pseuds/Honeydance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a battle, a older pair of inklings are the only things left on the battleground. The blue inkling decides to use this situation to take advantage of the orange inkling.</p>
<p>All characters are 18 in this fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concrete

The concrete ground, splattered in orange and blue tones of paint that represented the the battle that had just happened, was now mostly empty. The only two living things present were a blue inkling and a orange one. The orange one look beat up and her clothes were covered in blue paint. The blue one had orange splatters on him, but very faint, almost line like. He walked up to the orange inkling who laid on the ground in agony. 

The blue inkling stared at the orange inkling with a deranged look in his eyes. The orange inkling watched, paralyzed in fear as he took off his shirt and pulled down his shorts to reveal his dangling cock. The orange inkling attempted to get up and run away, but he grabbed her head and forced her to engulf the penis that soon began to harden. She tried to squirm away but the blue inkling kept her going back and forth, taking the length inside of her mouth. She tried to push away, but she was just too weak.

The blue inkling finished his forced blowjob and for a brief second the orange inkling was able to get away, facing her back behind him. But this turned out to be nothing but an opening for the blue inkling as he grabbed her by the breasts, caressing them as she still wore her shirt. He breathed heavily by her neck as she tried to scream but she knew it was futile as none of her teammates were coming back. Her nipples hardened and she could feel from behind his cock pressing up against her ass, still in black sports shorts. He thrust his cock back forth, making his grab uneasy.

He stopped caressing her breasts for a second to pull off her paint splattered shirt, her orange bra being the only things keeping him away from access to her erect nipples and supple breasts, but he tore the bra off and it flew down to the paint splattered concrete as he began to push and pull her bare breasts. Her back arched back a bit as he continued to dry hump her clothed ass. 

She began to making sort of a crying moan sound as he felt her breasts for a couple more seconds, before pushing her onto industrial stair railing, her clothed rear visible and her breasts sagged down as she got onto her knees. He grabbed her pants and pulled them down, followed by her blue and white lined panties. As her ass laid bare, she shivered as his hard cock rubbed against her naked butt. She gasped and gagged as the blue inkling forced his dick inside of her vagina. The blue inkling grabbed her ass with his hands to allow himself to fully control his movements inside of her.

He became more and more aggressive, his force managing to translate upwards as her breasts heaved with every interval. She soon found her hands slipping off the iron railing and he began to force more inside of her, his hands gripping more and more on her ass cheeks. He paused for a brief moment before grabbing one of her legs and forcing her lay on her side as her leg was raised in the air, fucking her from the side.

After a few moments, he grabbed her other leg and she was soon lying on her back with both legs up in the air, her pants and panties falling off from her feet as she truly became naked aside from her shoes. After a couple more thrusts, he sat her back up and positioned himself to the anal area and began to bounce her up and down on his cock. As she bobbed up and down, she began to scream a lot less, apparently assigning herself to her fate. 

At long last he ejaculated, fluids spilling down back to him as her asshole filled with his blue fluid. He released himself from her as she panted hard. He grabbed one of her orange tentacles, pulling her up to him. 

"Can I go?" she pleaded as she looked at the blue inkling, her eyes swelling up in horror as he watched his expression change. He knocked her to the ground and grabbed his gun, lining the barrel of the gun inside of her ass. He pressed the trigger and she exploded into orange paint, taking them both out.


End file.
